Talk:Alphonse Elric
Photo What u think about the new photo of Alphonse (from movie 2), I think this suits better. German? Is most of this article supposed to be in German? I'm going to attempt to translate it into English. 15:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I see it's both. I'll leave it. Although should we have both langauges? It makes for either a confusing (if you don't speak German) or repetitive (if you do) read. 15:25, 22 September 2008 (UTC) - When Alphonse is turned into the Philosopher's Stone he can sustain contact with water, but wether he can live after being shot in his bloodseal we will never know I suppose. --Ryan Pierce 16:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Bioshock54 ! We need pictures here, he only has 4 in the whole article. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 14:43, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Name trivia. "Alphonse is named after the Comte, Alphonse de Toulouse-Lautrec, father of the French artist, Henri Marie Raymond de Toulouse-Lautrec." - is this from a guidebook or some interview? I think there should be references for such things. --kiadony --talk to me-- 13:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I added the note and it came from this book , which I read a few years back. Same with the note about ed being named after Edward scissorhands. Seems to be based off of old interviews in Japan and then translated into English. CorbeauKarasu 14:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, good to know. --kiadony --talk to me-- 15:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gallery could we add a gallery to this page since it only has a few pages Animaltamer7 10:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 10:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No. More pictures may be in order, but they don't need to be in gallery form. Appropriate screenshots can be added wherever they fit the plot and the page. CorbeauKarasu 00:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) no i mean seperate pages for example: Alphonse Elric/Gallery Animaltamer7 13:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Animaltamer7Animaltamer7 13:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What u think about the new photo of Alphonse (from movie 2), I think this suits better. I didn't like it; which is why I reverted it the first time. Honestly, the texture and shadow look cool, but I hate how the proportion is off, especially on his torso. It kinda looks like if you had middle schooler who knew how to draw, but hadn't yet polished his skills entirely draw something. "Pretty good, but off". I'm in favor of the older one, and no one else but you has reverted it, so I haven't had any other arguments to the contrary. I blame the skewed proportion on the movie's awful animation style. Tommy-Vercetti 20:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, now I'll admit your newest find is quite a good one. Nice job. Tommy-Vercetti 17:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) The new picture I really don't agree with CK. I find little problems with the new picture of Al. It doesn't look cartoony at all; looks like something you'd see on a manga cover. So I thought I'd ask everyone else and we could put it for a vote, kind of like what we did with Envy. Which one does everyone else prefer? The old one: Or the new: I prefer the new one, but I'd like to know what everyone else thinks.Tommy-Vercetti 17:45, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree with CK on this one, the second picture just looks bulbous and cartoony to me. I like the ''concept of the second picture better (him getting ready to transmute rather than just sitting there), I just don't like the way it looks. Fullmetal Fan 18:47, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I think the second is better, but the picture of movie 2 is even better. JPPCouto 12:27, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Al's Eyes (1st series) Al's eyes are BROWN in the 1st FMA, not green. They might be hazel, but more likely brown!!!!! I'm sick of having to edit Al's page over his eye color!!!! They are BROWN Surf Penguin, a Jukebox Hero 00:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) His soul This is something that REALLY bothers me. To bring his soul back to the plane of existance it only cost Ed his arm. So is Als life only worth an arm? The2ndplayer (talk) 10:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I always saw the "toll" as how far they need to progress inside the Gate. And, keep in mind, Al's soul was still within the realm of reach when Ed retrieved it, so, his arm toll was really to reach that length just to catch up to it, not 'for' the soul itself. Unlike, say, with Trisha, who had already passed on, there was no toll big enough to actually retrieve her soul from wherever it went.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 19:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) FNAF Troll Did anyone else notice that Al's infobox got trolled? I copy-and-pasted everything that was in it here: Aliases Al Armored Alchemist Armor boy The Little Armor Boy The Puppet (Five Nights at Freddy's series only) Birthplace Resembool Date of Birth 1900 Age 14-15, 17 (end of the series, 2009 anime) Family Edward Elric (brother) Trisha Elric (mother, deceased) Van Hohenheim (father, deceased) Homunculi (blood kin) Winry Rockbell (sister-in-law) Unnamed nephew and niece Envy (Blood-Kin,half-brother in the 2003 anime) Affiliations Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's series only) Species Human Puppet Animatronic (Five Nights at Freddy's series only) Occupation Alchemist Giving presents to children at the Prize Corner at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Five Nights at Freddy's series only) Abilities Alchemy, Martial Arts, High intelligence, Highly resilient armor body Weapon: Fists, Alchemy, Lance Unique Trait Large Armor Body Pacifism Listening to his Music Box at the Prize Corner (Five Nights at Freddy's 2 only) Goal Restoring his brother's body Fulfilling promises Eating Winry's apple pie Restoring his body Kill Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith (Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Failed), Kill the Purple Guy/William Afton for killing him and five other children (Five Nights at Freddy's series only, succeeded) First Appearance Chapter 1 Episode 1 (2003 series) Episode 1 (2009 series) Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (as The Puppet) Voice Actor Aaron Dismuke (2003 series) Maxey Whitehead (2009 series) Seiyū Rie Kugimiya AmbiguouslyAnonymous (talk) 01:06, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't realize the rest of the trolling located in the box. My bad. RollOverTheFloor (talk) 11:19, April 19, 2016 (UTC)